Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Amageddon trailer Hey, I just started doing the page and is getting deleted saying "it's incomplete!" Please wait some more, I created it only yesterday! Anyway I started creating it just for a try, if you don't like how it's done, of course we can change it all, I'm not doing the 239 (it's a web slang term that means "not letting other editors of a wiki modifying a page or section that I created, just because I had the idea of it", and of course I just made this out). I wanted to give a little taste of all the information of this intro movie, that many people may have not noticed, like the man on the cliff or the fact that he seems to be playing a battle horn. I think it's the right way to make people stop writing things about the intro in the characters' pages. If you think that these information are not 'needed', I think you're wrong, because everything that happens in the intro is very likely canon, so it is interesting to note that Sheeva is probably killed by Kenshi and he's probably killed by Shang Tsung, and also that Reiko is slammed by Shao Kahn three times in the intro!(maybe four times) And once again, I'm not saying how to do it, but I think it should be done!Kombatgod 14:21, September 15, 2010 (UTC) Human Cyrax I started a new character pagfe and someone wants to delete it! I just started! MKvsKI 15:59, April 10, 2011 (UTC)MKvsKI 11:59 April 10, 2011 Because Cyrax's page has the pictures. We don't need a "Human Cyrax" page. Azeruth 16:00, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Smoke has a human page. If Cyrax loses his human page, then so does Smoke. MarioStrikerz Say something! 16:42, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Smoke's human page is not the same thing, did you even read the page? There is no need for a Human Cyrax page, so don't create it again. If there is any need for it in the future I'll restore the page. Best regards —'Kuro Selas'[[User_talk:Kuro Selas|talk]] 17:10, April 10, 2011 (UTC) We've already got the Real "Relics" Category I've fixed up the true "Relics" category that somebody already behind our backs long ago and the other, current Relics sub-category (currently newly-named "Relic") needs to be erased immediately. Useless pages There are a whole bunch of useless pages in this category with very little chance that they will make it through the voting process. Wouldn't it be more effective and better if we would speedy delete some of these? Mark (talk) 11:09, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Krato's fatality? I seriously disagree that the page should stay big no no for me and if Kratos who was just introduced into this has a fatality and the legendary Scorpion's fatality toasty doesn't?? im actually pretty sad that this just happened :(. I don't want to be nasty but its the truth Scorp zero 05:46, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Oh yeah 1 more thing to add just put it up on his page its not like you won't see the fatality again. Scorp zero 05:49, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Well considering the game is out, and Kratos's fatality can be seen just by playing the game, I reckon it should go... Especially since it is an incomplete article. As I think Scorp zero did or tried to say above, if any, only popular recurring Fatalities should have there own pages. Brotherhood619 10:42, April 26, 2011 (UTC) I agree. Kratos doesn't need his own fatality page. Not only can it just be put on his page, but there are many more important fatalities that are more deserving of a page. I say scrap it, or merge it into Kratos' fatalities section on his page. Bret Devies 19:00, May 18, 2011 (UTC) Pages to Re-Look At There's a couple of pages that I think we need to re-look at. Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Walkthrough and Mortal Kombat Deadly Alliance: The Krypt. I would like to ask why these are candidates for deletion? I think that these pages are good for new or non-fans of Mortal Kombat. Any walkthrough and inventory lists are actually good for that purpose. I merged them because there were two of each. I merged them to the pages that were attached to the game pages. For reference: Shaolin Monks was moved to Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks/Walkthrough and the DA Krypt was moved to Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance/Krypt Guide. ''AZERUTH'' *Just made them redirects now. ''AZERUTH'' 03:26, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks Walkthrough I'm a little concerned about you guys deleting the Shaolin Monks Walk Through page. Don't we need walk through pages for the simple fact that non or new fans need some kind of reference so that they don't just look at the game and just disregard it?Dragonspyne (talk) 21:59, August 13, 2014 (UTC) As I mentioned when I added the deletion tag, I moved the information to another walkthrough that was attached to the Shaolin Monks game page. All of the information can be found at Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks/Walkthrough now. Same with the Deadly Alliance Krypt page, no point in having two incomplete walkthroughs for the same game. ''AZERUTH'' Ice Shower Was this page about Sub-Zero's move? If so, I really like the idea of creating a page for all the special moves that the characters have. But I do realize that we're probably trying to save on space. Is there any possiblity that we can do individual pages for special moves and finishers or is it too much?Dragonspyne (talk) 22:03, August 13, 2014 (UTC) Rellim ocanep Don't we need this page being that it's about one of the arenas that we can fight in during MK Trilogy?Dragonspyne (talk) 22:05, August 13, 2014 (UTC)